Past Destinies
by Chang Liko
Summary: Something happens to Serenity that alters her destiny forever. Something that is dark and evil. Something that even love will have a hard time overcoming.
1. Default Chapter

            Past Destinies

            By Chang Liko

The little girl sat in a corner in her room, her arms wrapped around her knees, rocking back and forth. Calmly, she stared at the carnage that lay around her. Blood and flesh and bone littered the walls, floor and ceiling. Broken furniture lay useless. Words in an unknown language could be made out written on the walls under the blood.

            Blinking, the little girl stopped rocking. Glaring around the room, her eyes began to glow as the words written on the walls began to show through the blood. If anyone had still been alive to witness the following events, they would have seen the young girl go through a sudden growth spurt as she aged from about seven to almost eighteen years of age. They would have seen the words written on the walls disappear and a black, leather bound text appear in front of the girl, open to the exact words that had been written on the walls.

            Calmly, the girl – now woman – stared down into the text. Her appearances had changed drastically. Her once short brown hair now flowed to her waist and had changed color to the palest silver of moon rays. Her skin was as pale as freshly fallen snow. Set into her skin, in the center of each palm, were two black and blood red stones that gleamed dangerously. Her eyes – eyes that had once been the most beautiful shade of blue – were now black and glittered with the fires of hell itself. Staring out from the eyes of the young woman was a blackness that held a tortured innocence captive.

            As the young woman took a step forward, a startling black gold dress appeared on her naked body, encasing her form in shimmering folds of silk. Frowning in confusion, the young woman bent and picked up the text that lay before her, glancing around the room in bewilderment. 

            Eyes widening as she realized what had happened, the young woman clutched the text to her chest as her eyes rolled back into her head and she slipped into unconsciousness. As she fell towards the blood covered floor, a gaping black hole appeared and she was pulled through it before even a single drop of blood marred her beauty.

            Tear filled crimson eyes peered down at the silver haired woman. Shaking her head, the mysterious woman brushed the tears from her eyes as she waved a gigantic key like staff, making her young charge disappear into another dimension.

            Walking to a pool of water, the mysterious woman passed her hand over the surface of the water, watching as an image of her charge appeared, along with the images of several well-known, powerful fighters.

            "Take care, Serenity."

To Be Continued…

A/N: If you all like this, I'll write more. PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. A New Land

Past Destinies 2: A New Land

By Chang Liko  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Honestly.  
  
Goku grinned as he watched his young son dive into the lake. Shaking his head, Goku called out, "Goten! Come on, son! We have to go home and make supper. Gohan will be home soon."  
  
Grinning, Goten turned, calling back to his father, "But Dad! I wanna swim!"  
  
Laughing, Goku walked over to his son. As he was about to reply to his son, he frowned, suddenly sensing a new power, one unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Glancing towards the Black Forest, Goku dimly realized that he could already feel Vegeta and the others heading towards the new power source.  
  
Shivering, Goten climbed out of the water, saying, "What's that, Dad? Why did it get cold all of a sudden?"  
  
Startled, Goku turned towards his youngest, questioning, "You can sense that?"  
  
Nodding, Goten replied, "I can feel something. Something pure, but not."  
  
Frowning again, Goku replied, "Pull on your clothes. We have to go to the Black Forest."  
  
Nodding, Goten quickly pulled on his clothing, grabbing Goku's hand when he was done. Within a few seconds, Goten was in Goku's arms and they were blasting off towards the source of the new power.  
  
The closer they got to the new power, the colder it seemed to get, until, when they finally landed on the ground next to the others, they could just make out their breath in the air.  
  
Frowning at the fact that no one was approaching the figure in the center of the field, Goku moved to go forward, only to be stopped and thrown back by a sudden surge in power from the figure in the center of the field.  
  
Snorting, Vegeta glared over his shoulder at Goku as he got to his feet, stating, "We can't get near it. Every time one of us started to approach it, the same thing happened. We got blasted back."  
  
Frowning, Goku tried to make out what lay a few feet ahead of them, not noticing that his youngest son, Goten, had started to walk past him, heading towards whatever it was that laid in the center of the field. When Goten did come into his sights, he was almost to the point where he himself had been thrown back.  
  
"Goten! Come back!" Goku exclaimed, worry lacing his tone.  
  
Ignoring his father, Goten continued walking towards the center of the field, drawing startled gasps from the rest of the Z fighers when he was able to continue walking without getting thrown back.  
  
Walking further, Goten frowned, wondering why the person in the center of the field seemed so familiar to him. Yes, he knew it was a person. Unlike the rest of his father's friends, he hadn't been blocked from sensing who or what had been laying there. The reason for this was unknown, but he had a feeling that whoever he was approaching was someone extremely powerful, someone who held darkness in their heart, and still managed to remain pure.  
  
Coming to a stop in front of the person, he knelt down next to them. Frowning slightly, he noticed that the person was a girl, older than him, about his brother Gohan's age. Reaching out a hand, he brushed her silver hair away from her face, glancing at what she wore.  
  
His thoughts were that she must be a Princess or something, for her to look so beautiful. Tilting his head slightly, he noticed that she had her arms wrapped around a heavy looking black leather bound text. Looking closely, he noticed that the front of the text had a downturned silver crescent moon on it, along with an upturned gold crescent moon.  
  
Hesitantly, Goten reached out a hand, tracing first the gold crescent and then the silver crescent. When he went to pull his hand back, he was startled as one of the girl's hands closed around his wrist.  
  
Gasping, he looked up into her eyes, staring in shock when he noticed that her eyes were totally black with a slightly red tinge to them. Whimpering slightly, he tugged at his hand, hearing his father and friends starting to yell behind him, still not able to approach them.  
  
Frowning softly, the woman gently released his wrist, placing it back on his lap. "Why are you so worried, child? I have done nothing to harm you."  
  
Goten could only stare in awe. Her voice. She hadn't moved her lips the least bit, but he had still heard her voice. Softly, he questioned, "How can you speak to me? You didn't move your lips when you said that!"  
  
Again he heard her voice as she chuckled, her pale blue lips turning up at the corners slightly. "I am unable to use my voice, I guess you could say. I gave it up, in return for revenge. I sacrificed my mortal voice in order to obtain all knowledge and because of it, I was able to gain revenge upon those who would call themselves my family." Her 'voice' was calm as she stated this, almost as if she was saying she'd simply gone for a walk.  
  
"Your family? What did they do?" Goten questioned, sitting cross-legged in front of her, ignoring the attempts of the Z fighters to get closer to them.  
  
"They betrayed me. They knew of something that would happen to me years from now, and yet, they would do nothing to stop it. They would willingly have sold me off, unmindful of the fact that I would continue to live, my every day controlled by the cruel hands of the fates. They would willingly have become my jailers," she stated softly, her eyes staring off into the trees, the corners of her lips tilting up even more.  
  
"You said something about revenge. What did you do to them?" Goten questioned, his voice curious.  
  
Startled slightly, she turned to look at him. Chuckling, she shook her head, saying, "You are very curious, young one. Yet curiosity is not always an admired trait in some cases. Are you sure that you wish to know what I have done to the ones who would betray me?"  
  
Nodding, Goten shifted forward slightly, looking like an eager child at story time.  
  
Sighing, she chuckled yet again, nodding, "Very well, young one. I believe you are strong enough and old enough to know the truth."  
  
Sighing yet again, she turned to the text helf tightly in her hands. "For you to truly understand and know what I have done, you have to see it for yourself. I just hope that you are ready for this."  
  
Flipping to a page in the now open text, she turned it so that Goten could see. There, on the joined pages, was a hologram like projection, showing every last detail of what had happened once she had found out that her parents had betrayed her. The blood, the shattered furniture, the broken spirit of the young child. Goten could see it all.  
  
Whimpering, Goten turned away from the sight, not wanting to see anymore.  
  
Sighing, she shook her head, closing the text and letting it rest on her outstretched legs. "Why do you turn from the images?"  
  
Turning back to her, Goten shook his head, saying, "It was horrible. The pain the images expressed, the torment."  
  
"Hmm. You are an empath? Rather strange. But understandable. Your heart is pure," she communicated.  
  
"What's an empath? And why is it understandable that I am one?" Goten questioned, his gaze intent.  
  
Laughing softly, the woman's lips tilted up, her black eyes crinkling at the corners. "An empath is a person with the capabilities to sense anothers emotions. As to why you would be one, well, it isn't uncommon. You are a child from the moon. I can sense it. I also sense more, but I cannot figure it out."  
  
Frowning slightly, Goten shrugged, seeming to accept her explaination. "Do you want to meet my Daddy and my brother?"  
  
Tilting her head slightly, the woman smiled softly, saying, "I would...enjoy that."  
  
Standing, Goten held out his hand to help her up. "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask. What's your name?"  
  
Taking his hand, the woman stood, her long dress flowing around her body. Smiling down at him, she replied, "I am known as Serenity by many, but you may call me by my true name, Chaos."  
  
Grinning, Goten tugged her forward, exclaiming, "Cool! Are you a Princess? You're pretty enough to be a Princess."  
  
Laughing slightly, Chaos nodded, saying, "Yes. I am a Princess, or rather, I'm a Queen, now that I think about it. My mother has long since been dead."  
  
"You're a really pretty Queen," Goten stated, glancing towards his father and their friends.  
  
"Thank you, little one," Chaos replied, following behind him.  
  
"Umm, Chaos? Do you think that you could let down the barrier surrounding the field? My Daddy got thrown back when he tried to get near you," Goten questioned, glancing up at her.  
  
Smiling, Chaos nodded. "Eximo Munimentum Contego," she whispered.  
  
A small aura appeared around the field, before disappearing. Smiling down at Goten, she stopped. "You may call them over. The protection shield is gone," Chaos told him.  
  
"Cool! Hey! Daddy! The barrier is gone!" Goten shouted over to his dad.  
  
Cautiously, the Z fighters approached the field, tensing slightly when the neared the edge. As the continued to walk without getting tossed back, they relaxed and walked to where Goten and the strange woman stood.  
  
Glaring at her, Vegeta growled, "Who are you?"  
  
Chaos stared at Vegeta a moment. Smiling slightly, she released Goten's hand, dropping into a deep curtsy, bowing her head. "It is good to see you, Prince Vegeta. I am glad to see that you have not perished," Chaos replied, causing everyone to gasp in surprise. Her lips had not moved.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/N: Hope you all liked this. Sorry it was really, really, really, late in getting out. Gomen Nasai! I'll try and get the next part out A.S.A.P! Please Review!


	3. Introductions

Past Destinies 3: Introductions

By Chang Liko

Everyone stared at the young woman who knelt in front of Vegeta smiling. Growling, Vegeta glared down at her, demanding, "Woman! I demand you tell me who you are!"

Nodding, Chaos stood, her eyes down-cast, clutching the text to her side. "I am called Serenity, but my true name is Chaos. I am 'destined' to become the ultimate good in my world, and yet, my true nature is ultimate evil. Therefore, when I gave up my mortal voice, I became both. I am both good and evil, light and darkness."

Sneering, Vegeta scoffed, "There is no such thing as what you speak of, woman!"

Smiling sadly, Chaos tilted her head up, looking Vegeta in the eyes, her black gaze seeming to stare into his very soul, condemming it. "I am afraid that you are incorrect, Prince. I am what I say I am. Not even my mother could say differently, even if she was alive at the moment."

Grasping her hand, Goten looked up at Chaos, saying, "I'm sorry that your Mommy had to die."

Smiling gently, Chaos knelt down next to Goten, balancing the text across her knee. "I'm sorry that she had to die also. But I could not allow her to live, as you well know, little one."

Nodding, Goten held out his arms, asking, "Can you pick me up?"

Smiling, Chaos nodded. "No Liber Libri." As the text began to float off her knee to settle in the air next to her, she held out her arms, picking Goten up and settling him comfortably in her arms.

"My mommy died too," Goten said suddenly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, little one. I hope that you are alright," Chaos said, concern etching her features as she stared down at him.

"I'm okay. She's in heaven," Goten stated.

"What do you mean that you couldn't allow your mother to live? Did you kill her?" Yamcha questioned, asking the question on everyone's mind.

Turning black eyes to Yamcha, Chaos glared at him, a black arua surrounding her. "She would have betrayed me years from now, selling my soul and freedom. I could not allow that to happen, no matter how much good might have come from her deed. She and the others had to die."

Paling, Yamcha stumbled back a step.

"What are you going to do with Goten?" Goku asked, his voice betraying his uncertainty and worry.

Smiling down at Goten, Chaos turned to Goku, the black aura disappearing. "I will do nothing to your son, Goku-san. He is an innocent. He is under my protection from now on. Anyone who would try to harm him, will cease to exist."

Nodding, Goku relaxed, a smile appearing on his face. "Alright. Say, are you a Princess?"

Tinkling laughter echoed through the Z fighters minds as Chaos nodded, saying, "I was a Princess. But, since my mother died, I have become a Queen. Your son asked me the very same question."

Snorting, Vegeta shook his head. "How do we know that you're not here to try and take over this pathetic dirt ball or destroy it?"

Chuckling slightly, Chaos turned towards Vegeta, saying, "Why would I take over something that is worthless to me, Prince? Granted, this planet that you protect has potential, but for that potential to truly bloom, it must be left alone. As it is, I am impatient and unwilling to wait for the potential of this planet to reach its peak."

Chuckling, Vegeta nodded slightly, smirking.

Shaking her head, Chaos turned her gaze to Goten who was looking up at her, smiling. Smiling back at him, Chaos turned her gaze to Goku and smiled, saying, "Your son will become a great warrior. He will be ruled by his heart, just as you are."

Glancing at Goten, Goku nodded, smiling his acceptance.

Frowning slightly, Trunks crossed his arms across his chest and glared up at Chaos. "How do you know what Goten will be when he's older?"

Chuckling, Chaos moved Goten to her back, motioning for him to hang onto her shoulders as she knelt down to Trunks' level, saying, "I am time itself. Because light and dark exists in all things, I am able to know all things. I have knowlegde of everything that can happen, that will happen, and did happen in every single place in this galaxy and every other galaxy."

Frowning thoughtfully, Trunks tilted his head to the side, asking, "Then you know what I'm going to be years from now?"

Chuckling, Chaos nodded, asking, "Did you want me to tell you?"

Nodding, Trunks uncrossed his arms.

"Very well." Leaning in close to him, she stated for only him to hear. "You will one day become a great King. But, unlike your father, you won't reign over Saiyans. Your kingdom will be comprised of many unique individuals, with Goten being your closest confidant and friend. You will go through many struggles, young Prince, but you will be happy and your kingdom shall last for many centuries, being passed down to the eldest child in your line for centuries."

Wide eyed, Trunks glanced over at his father then back to Chaos. Grinning, he nodded, exclaiming, "Cool! Can I get up with you now?"

Laughing, Chaos picked Trunks up in her arms, and stood, careful of Goten on her back. Glancing around at the rest of the fighters who stood, wondering what she had said to Trunks, she smiled sadly, knowing things about them, things that would cause some of them great pain the the years to come.

"Hey, Dad? Can she stay with us?" Trunks questioned, turning his gaze to Vegeta.

Meeting her eyes, Vegeta stared unblinkingly at Chaos for a moment before nodding. "Yes, brat."

"Cool! Hey, Dad? Can I stay over the night at Trunks'?" Goten questioned, peeking out from behind Chaos.

Shrugging, Goku replied, "I don't mind so long as Vegeta doesn't and so long as you behave."

Rolling his eyes as both Trunks and Goten turned pleading stares onto him, Vegeta grunted in response and nodded once before levitating into the air. "Woman? Can you fly?"

Nodding in response, Chaos closed her eyes momentarily as a pair of gigantic gold and black wings sprouted from her back, nearly unsettling Goten who laughed. Kneeling down to the ground, Chaos let Goten drop off her back and deposited Trunks next to him. "I can't carry you while I fly. I have to carry my text. That is alright with you?"

Shrugging, Trunks nodded, saying, "Yeah. But you gotta play with us when we get home, alright?"

Laughing softly, Chaos nodded her head. Gently, she touched a single fingertip to each of their foreheads, causing a strange, yet familiar symbol to flash briefly before she stood. Pulling the floating text into her arms, she mumbled a chant to prevent it from getting lost. Glancing around, she saw that most of the Z fighters had already left, the only ones remaining being Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Piccolo.

"Let's go!" Goten exclaimed, laughing as he shot into the air to hover beside his father as Trunks did the same.

Glancing up at the men above her, Chaos frowned sadly. 'Pluto. I know that you would have been my true friend, and I would still like to consider you a friend, but why him? What has he done to deserve what comes for him? Why do I have to be the one to tell him?'

Shaking her head, Chaos clutched the book tighter to her chest, flexing her wings and taking off into the air as Trunks and Goten and their families took off to the west. All that was left behind, was a single black tear that glimmered red.

Sighing softly, Pluto glanced down at her Princess, her eyes holding unfathomable saddness. She had heard her Princess' words and yet she knew that she could do nothing to stop what Serenity had to do. Just as she would not be able to stop her Princess' future. What her Princess had done, was only delaying the inevitable.

"I am sorry, Princess. I truly tried to change it, but I am not that powerful. I can only hope that you will forgive me when the time comes."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Hey! I hope that you liked this chapter. I'll be putting out chapters to my other stories soon, so check them every now and then. Someone asked me where I was going with this and to tell you the truth, I'm not too sure myself. I do have an overall story line in mind, but not a specific one. Also, in the next chapter or so, I will be explaining why Serena had brown hair when she was younger and why she is now choosing to be called Chaos. I'll also be hinting a little at why her parents would have betrayed her and to whom. So, be sure to check back for new chapters. I'll try to post at least one a week, or at the very least every second week. Thanks! Review!!


	4. Conversations

Past Destinies 4: Conversations

By Chang Liko

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the conversion of Chaos and Serenity/Serena. Oh, and I own the God of Souls.

Chaos had been at Capsule Corps for several days already, and, as each day passed, she became more and more agitated, knowing that soon she would have questions to answer. Already, Bulma, Vegeta's wife, was beginning to ask questions about her and she knew that it wouldn't be long before she and the others demanded answers.

She had thought that she would be able to keep it a secret, hide it from everyone, but she had misjudged their perceptiveness. Even Goten and Trunks had begun to question her, wanting to know what was going on. Although she knew that there was nothing that their father's could do now, she had wanted to avoid confrontation as long as possible. She just didn't think that she would be able to manage it any longer.

When she had granted those powers to both Trunks and Goten, it had been so that they would be protected, even if she was called back to her home dimension, like she knew she would be. What she hadn't figured on, however, was the fact that their new powers didn't deal very well with their Saiyan power. As it was, the powers kept trying to cancel each other out, and they kept switching power sources, causing their families to worry.

She'd know that they would need training to help them cope with the new powers, but she hadn't expected for them to be able to gain control over her gift so easily, so soon. She knew there was no avoiding it. When she was asked again, she would explain to them about the gift she had granted them.

Trunks frowned, wondering what was going on. He had woken up earlier than usual that day, and since then, he'd been having flashes of things that he shouldn't be able to see. Even as young as he was, he knew that.

He'd just snapped out of another 'dream' and was wondering what it meant. He'd seen Goku, but, instead of the Goku he knew, this Goku was different. It was almost like he'd changed somehow, but he didn't know what about him had changed. It wasn't like he'd turned evil or anything, but different. He just couldn't figure it out.

In his dream, Goku had been standing deep in a dark gray mist, his face solemn and his eyes serious, something he'd only ever seen on him when he fought. His outfit had changed too. Instead of the orange gi or the Saiyan armor, he'd been wearing a dark blue and silver robe that had been left open and underneath it, he'd been wearing a pure white leather body suit. In his hand, he'd held a gleaming silver sword with dark blue accents around the hilt, with a white scabbard tied to his waist. His hair had changed too, slicked back against his head, a black bandanna tied around his head, keeping his hair down, causing it to spike out in back.

That hadn't been the only strange thing though. Trunks had seen someone else in the mists, someone beside's Goku, but he hadn't been able to tell who it was. For some reason, though, this person had seemed familiar to Trunks. Trunks felt that they were very close, but how could that be?

Just moments before the dream had faded away, Trunks had seen Goku speak, but he couldn't hear the words. All he knew, was that he was speaking to the person still hidden in shadows, possibly giving them an order.

Frowning again, Trunks shook his head, wondering if maybe Chaos would be able to help him with the dreams he was having. Deciding to go look for her, he headed outside, wondering towards the small forest that his mother had insisted on having on the land.

It wasn't long before he found her, sitting on a huge boulder, staring at seemingly nothing. He knew better. He knew that she knew he was there, waiting for her to acknowledge him.

"You've been having visions, haven't you?" she questioned, not even turning around, deeming it unnecessary.

"How do you know? I only started having them this morning," Trunks stated, confused.

Sighing, Chaos pushed herself from the boulder, landing with a soft thump. Turning around, she reached up and grasped the text that hadn't left her side since they'd found her. Glancing over her shoulder, past the sun, she stated, "It has begun. I had thought to avoid this for a few years yet, but I'm not so lucky. I should have realized that my sister would not be swayed in her weaving."

"Chaos?" Trunks questioned, starting to worry.

Turning to face Trunks, Chaos smiled sadly, her voice echoing through his mind as she said, "I know, Trunks. I am truly sorry for what you and your family will have to endure, but I promise, it will get better. When the God of Souls takes his rightful place, everything will be brought to peace. I promise. But, for that to be reached, many will die. There is nothing I can do to prevent that. She will not allow me."

Alarmed, Trunks could only stare at her.

Sighing again, Choas shook her head as a glimmering black tear slid down her face. "I see that I have caused you great worry. There is nothing I do that does not hurt someone. No matter how hard I try, I am always destined to hurt those close to me."

Shaking his head, Trunks walked over to Chaos and wrapped his arms around her legs, staring up at her, stating, "I won't let anyone be hurt. That means you too. And there's no such thing as destiny."

Smiling softly, Chaos knelt down and picked him up, holding the text in one hand, murmuring, "Forgive him, sister. He does not know."

Frowning again, Trunks looked up at Choas, about to question her on the comment about her sister.

Shaking her head, Chaos stated, "Do not ask, young one. That is one thing I cannot yet speak of."

Nodding, Trunks asked, "Do you know what's going on with me? Something's wrong with Goten too."

Sighing, she nodded, saying, "I know that you have been experiencing new powers that cancel out your Saiyan heritage at times. I also know that you have been experiencing visions, and that Goten has started to be able to speak with souls unable to find their way to the other side."

Wide eyed, Trunks exclaimed, "Goten can see ghosts? Since when?"

Smiling at him, Chaos replied, "Since this morning, around the same time that you started having visions."

"Cool!" Trunks exclaimed.

Chaos shook her head, saying, "No. These spirits aren't the friendly sort. They can cause no harm, but they are of people who've died a terrible death and refuses to move on."

Paling slightly, Trunks asked, "Is Goten alright?"

Nodding, Chaos stated, "He is. Like I said, they can cause him no harm. But, when he comes over this afternoon, I'll have to block that power for the moment. It's too harsh for someone so young to have to endure."

"Do you know why we have these new powers? Is it because of you?" Trunks asked.

She smiled sadly, saying, "Yes. I granted these powers to you, with my sister's and Time's permission. I had thought that they wouldn't yet appear to you, but it seems that I miscalculated, yet again."

"That's alright! Honestly! I like my new powers. I just can't figure out what the visions mean. Are they all real?" Trunks questioned as Chaos headed out of the forest towards the Capsule Corps building.

"They are as real as you or I. They are visions of the future, of things that my sister has deemed necessary for the human race to survive. I must warn you, though. The things that you see in your visions are not to be told to anyone. The only people that know what your visions contain, are my sister and yourself. If anyone more were to find out what you see, you would be in terrible danger, especially when you learn to interpret the visions," Chaos warned, her voice soft in Trunks' head.

Eyes wide, Trunks nodded, saying, "I promise not to tell anyone about the visions. But why can't I tell you?"

Smiling softly, Chaos replied, "There is no need to tell me because I already know what your visions contain."

"You do?" Trunks questioned.

Nodding, Chaos stated, "Yes. I do. Just recently, you had a vision about Goku, your friend's father. But, instead of the Goku you all know and love, the Goku you saw was different. Changed, but you can not figure out how he has changed."

Nodding, Trunks asked, "Do you know what it means? Do you know who the other person in the vision was?"

Frowning, Chaos questioned, "Other person? What other person?"

"Well, I could see Goku plainly enough, but there was someone else in the background, hidden in the mists. I couldn't see who it was, but I felt that I should know them somehow," Trunks explained.

Sighing, Chaos shook her head, asking, "Did Goku know this other person was there?"

Nodding, Trunks replied, "Yeah. He talked to them."

"I see. Then the time is nearing. Very well sister, I will do what I can," Chaos murmured, her voice echoing softly in Trunks' head.

Staring up at Chaos, Trunks frowned, spacing out a little.

_A blanket of mist covered the area, making it hard to see. Standing in the center of this mist was a lonely girl, maybe a year younger than himself. This was no ordinary young girl though. This was a girl destined to go through great trials before she was granted the happiness she longed for._

'My child, this is a girl that is destined for much more than you will ever realize.'

'What do you mean? Who are you?' Trunks looked around him, trying to find the one that had spoken to him.

_'There is no need in looking for me. I cannot be seen unless I choose to be seen. I have come to warn you.'_

'Warn me? Warn me about what?' Trunks questioned, turning his attention to the little girl.

_'There will be a great battle, one where, if you aren't careful, everyone and everything you love and know will perish. This can be avoided, but for that to happen, the God of Souls has to return home, to retake his throne.'_

'God of Souls? Chaos mentioned him. Who is he?' Trunks questioned.

_'I cannot say. All I can say, is that if he does not return, then this little girl, Chaos, will perish, along with the entire universe. This is something that has been written, and I'm afraid that it is too late for me to change it. I have tried, with no success. I am truly sorry for what you will have to endure in the coming year.'_

'I should be upset, but I think that if you had any way to stop this, you would. Who are you?' Trunks questioned.

_'I am the one that everyone curses, the one that everyone doesn't like to believe exists. Just moments ago, you denied me yourself. But that is what I must endure in my existance, and I can only hope that someone will forgive me for what I have been forced to do over the years.'_

'Are....are you Destiny?' Trunks questioned.

_'Yes, my child. I am what you call me. But please, do not tell my sister that I have spoken to you. She will not approve of my talking to you directly.'_

'I promise.' Trunks stated solemnly.

_'Thank you, child. I must go now. Please, take care and look out for my little sister. She is so misguided at times.'_

'I will.' Trunks promised, smiling softly.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I hope that you liked this chapter. Sorry I didn't have it up earlier. I'll try and get another chapter up soon. Please Review.


	5. Tayryon, God Of Souls

Past Destinies 5: The God Of Souls

By Chang Liko

Disclaimer: I own only the God of Souls, and maybe the new characters that I'll be putting in, depending on who they are.

* * *

Sighing, Chaos glanced around at the people sitting in the livingroom. They had all been called there a few hours before, concerning the reason that she was there in the first place and why Trunks and Goten were showing new abilities that they hadn't been able to use before she showed up.

She'd explained that she had given the two children the new powers that they now possessed, and when questioned why, she had simply replied that they would need the powers in the coming year. Now they were sitting there, digesting the information they had been given.

"What's going to happen in the next year that would require our sons to have these powers that you gave them?" Bulma questioned, curious.

Shaking her head, Chaos replied, "That is something that I am forbidden to reveal. All I am allowed to reveal, is that if the God of Souls does not present himself, then you will probably not survive what is to come."

"God of Souls?" Krillen piped up.

"Yes. In my dimension, the God of Souls was the only one equal in power to Cosmos, the Guardian and Queen of the entire Cosmos. She ruled with a kind heart, and the God of Souls was her brother. While Cosmos ruled over the planets and galaxies, the God of Souls, Tayryon ruled over the evil in the cosmos, keeping it at peace with his sister. Since he has disappeared, the entire cosmos and all its worlds and existing dimensions have deteriorated beyond recognition. Worlds where there was once nothing but peace, has seen nothing but hate and tragedy for hundreds of years. Tayryon must return to his post before the year is up, or the evil will retake the cosmos from the Queens hands," Chaos explained.

"I'm not sure that having this guy back would be a good idea. I mean, if he ruled over the evil in the cosmos, who's to say he won't join whatever's coming here and lead them. It would just be giving them more power," Tein stated.

"No. Despite what you may believe, Tayryon is not evil himself. And we must have him back, because without him, Cosmos cannot return to take her rightful place. Without one, the other cannot exist. She still watches over everything, but she cannot do much to help her subjects. She can only send people in her place and hope that will be enough until her brother returns to help her," Chaos replied.

"But, what does the boy's new powers have to do with any of this?" Bulma questioned.

"I cannot tell you what will happen in the next year, but I can say this. The powers that I was requested to give the boys will play a major part in finding Tayryon. I would have chosen someone else to hold the responsibility of these powers, but I was told that the holders had to be innocents. They had to be pure," Chaos answered.

"This Tayryon. Why would anything evil listen to him if he wasn't evil himself?" Bulma inquired.

"Because he has the power to destroy them with a single thought. Tayryon is the Guardian of every soul in the cosmos, good and evil. Because of this, he is the only person, besides Cosmos herself, with the power to choose whether or not a person is worthy of carrying on their life. If someone has been reborn naturally for over hundreds of years, their soul becomes worn and tired. It is his duty at that time, to destroy that soul. Because of this power, there are very few who would ever think to question his authority," Chaos replied.

"He can't be a very nice person if he's always destroying souls that he deems not worthy enough to carry on," Videl stated suddenly, huffing slightly, her arm wound through Gohan's.

Turning her gaze to Videl, Chaos glared at her, the red flickering in her eyes bursting into a roaring fire, turning her eyes pure red. "You have to right to say that. He doesn't like what he does, but he has no choice. He has learned to live with his obligations, and before he destroys a soul, he agonizes over the decision for weeks. Let me ask you this, girl. If you were lying in a hospital bed, dying with cancer and wishing you could just die and get it over with, would you be grateful to the person that pulled the plug on your life support systems? Or would you hate them for doing what to you what you wanted to happen?"

Shocked, Videl just stared at her, not saying a word.

Nodding grimly, Chaos sneered at her, stating, "I thought so." Standing, she glanced around the room, shaking her head. "The children will have to be trained, and since there is no one here who can train them in using their new powers, I will be the one to do so." Glancing at each of the boys, Chaos smiled slightly, saying, "Training starts tomorrow morning. Pack your bags with enough clothing to last for a while. Also, say your good-byes to your family. You won't be able to see them for a while."

Ignoring the protests coming from Bulma, Chaos walked out of the livingroom and out of the house, disappearing.

* * *

Moments later, she reappeared in a different place. Glancing around, she chuckled. "Pluto? I know you're here. Get rid of this annoying purple mist, would you?"

There was a moments pause, then the mist began to dissipate, revealing a large set of ancient doors guarded by Pluto herself. Bowing, Pluto smiled slightly. "My Queen."

"Pluto. I need to look into the future," Chaos stated, walking forward.

Nodding, Pluto moved to a pool of water set off to the side, waving her time staff over the surface. There was a moment when the water showed nothing but their reflection, then it began to shift and another image appeared. "I'm assuming that this is what you wished to look at, my Queen?"

"Yes, thank you Pluto," Chaos stated, observing the people reflected in the water.

"You wish to have them brought to this time, my Queen?" Pluto inquired softly.

"I'm not sure. I know that they would be able to help the children, but would it be safe for them to be here. I mean, they are needed in their own world," Chaos replied, her voice musing.

"Granted, they are needed there, but think, my Queen. For the last three centuries, there has been peace on their world. There should be no problem in bringing them here," Pluto stated.

Sighing, Chaos nodded her agreement, replying, "I know you are right, my friend, but I would hate to disturb their peace. They have worked hard to have the peace they now enjoy, and I'm not sure that they would appreciate being asked to help in another war, even if it would help to bring back Tayryon."

"It is up to you, Serenity. Whatever you wish to do, I am sure they will follow," Pluto stated, placing her hand on Chaos' shoulder.

Smiling sadly, Chaos glanced up at her friend, saying, "And that is why I must be careful, Trista. I know they would die for me if I but asked. They would consider me their friend, as do I with them, but I would wish no harm to come to them. I must think on this before I make my decision."

Nodding, Pluto waved her time staff over the pool, causing the image to disappear before stepping back to her place in front of the time gates. "I will await your decision, my Queen."

"Thank you, my friend," Chaos replied quietly, disappearing from the time gates, as the mist once again covered the area, hiding the gates and its Mistress once again.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I am soo sorry that I didn't get this up sooner. I've been trying, but I've been really busy. I'll try and get another chapter up soon, so check back every now and then. I know how annoying it is to read something then have the author not post another chapter for weeks, so I apologize for the delay, and I hope that you all like this chapter. As you can tell, I will be introducing some new characters into the mix, but I'm still not sure who to bring in. They should have some knowledge of magical powers, so if any of you have any ideas, then please, let me know. I'd be glad for the help. Anyway, Please REVIEW!!!


	6. Foreshadowing

Past Destinies 6: Foreshadowing

By Chang Liko

Disclaimer: I own only the new version of Chaos and the God Of Souls character.

Vegeta frowned, absentmindedly destroying the robots that were darting around him as he trained in the Gravity chamber. He didn't trust her. She had no noticeable energy level that he could sense, and she just seemed off to him. He knew that his son and Kakarrot's brat had taken to her pretty fast, and that seemed like it meant something, but he couldn't help thinking that what she had talked about, what would happen for the two brats to need these new powers, was something more than what she was letting on.

He glared around him, noticing that he'd yet again destroyed all the droids. Stalking over to the consule, he shut off the gravity, thinking that he'd have to let his mate know that the gravity chamber needed more droids.

Exiting the gravity chamber, he glanced around sensing that his brat and Kakarrot's brat were in the house, up in his brat's room, and that his mate was in her lab, probably busy working on some new gadjet or other. Smiling slightly, he huffed, taking off into the air and heading to the desert to train.

As he flew, his thoughts turned back to the female that had shown up a little over a week ago. He still wasn't able to gauge her power level or strength. All she ever did, was accompany his and Kakarrot's brats about, playing with them when they wanted her to. And if she wasn't with the brats, no one knew where she was. I was like she just disappeared.

When his brat had asked to let her stay with them, gazing at him excitedly from her grasp, his first instinct had been to grab his son, and blast the female with everything he contained. He still didn't know why he didn't follow his first instinct, but it had seemed almost wrong to attack her, almost as wrong as he felt about what she hadn't told them about the upcoming enemy.

So he'd agreed to let the female stay with them, thereby earning a bawling out after his mate found out. He grinned, remembering the sex that had followed the arguement. He would be surprised if she was pregnant again. She had been getting moody lately.

During the female's stay, he'd kept a close eye on her, always watching from the shadows, not trusting her, but not overly concerned for some reason. He just felt that he had to watch her. When his brat's saiyan powers had suddenly cut off, being replaced by something foreign, he'd been startled, to say the least. He'd taken the brat to his mate, telling her that something had happened. She'd done some tests, but everything had come back negative. There was nothing wrong with their son.

Then, when he'd heard that the same thing happened with Kakarrot's brat, he'd been confused, and maybe a little worried. Even though he didn't show it, he did consider Kakarrot to be a friend and ally. When ChiChi had died of cancer just months after Goten had been born, Kakarrot had been devistated, and it had only been the thought that his children would be left alone that had kept him from following her to the afterlife.

He had helped Kakarrot work through his pain, thanking whoever it was that watched over them that his friend hadn't killed himself. Not that anyone would have noticed that Vegeta cared enough to say anything about it. He still acted the same around everyone, seeming like he could care less if everyone he knew was killed.

The truth was, he had come to care about his mate and her friends. Sure, he didn't show it, but if one of them had ever been in trouble, then he would have been one of the first ones to help. But so far, the only help he'd had to give out, was with Kakarrot's brat, Gohan. Something to do with that pathetic female that hung around him.

Shrugging out of his thoughts, Vegeta landed in the desert, glancing around, smirking when he noticed Kakarrot off to the side a few feet away from him. Grunting slightly, he walked over to the taller saiyan, crossing his arms.

"Hey Vegeta! How's it going?" Goku exclaimed, grinning.

"Hm. Kakarrot? Why do you insist on plaguing me with your presence?" Vegeta demanded.

"Ah, Vegeta! I figured you might want to spar with me!" Goku exclaimed, his eyes pleading.

Grunting, Vegeta shrugged, replying, "Later."

Nodding his acceptance, Goku dropped onto a nearby rock, looking out over the land. "Hey Vegeta? What do you think of Chaos?"

Frowning now, Vegeta growled, "She's a fake."

"Vegeta! That's not nice. She seems nice enough. The kids love her," Goku stated.

"I don't trust her. She has no energy signature."

"Now you just sound like Piccolo. He keeps saying that we should keep an eye on her, make sure that she doesn't do anything to the kids," Goku explained, glancing at Vegeta as he too sat.

"The Namek has the right idea. That's the only reason I said the woman could stay at Capsule Corps," Vegeta stated.

"Yeah, I figured there was some other reason to you allowing her to stay with you guys. That you would allow someone unknown to stay with you, around your mate and child, seemed a little off to me. It's just not your style," Goku commented, his voice soft.

"I don't trust her, but for some reason, I feel like she won't harm the kids, or Bulma," Vegeta mused.

"Yeah. I feel like I should know her for some reason, but I can't place why. She just seems familiar to me somehow," Goku murmured, almost to himself.

Snorting, Vegeta rolled his eyes, but refrained from commenting.

"Hey Vegeta?" Goku questioned after a moment of silence.

"What, Kakarrot?" Vegeta growled, glaring at the taller saiyan.

Grinning, Goku tilted his head to the side, asking, "Can we spar now?"

Groaning slightly, Vegeta rolled his eyes, mentally comparing Goku's ability to stay still to that of a hyper four year old's. Standing, Vegeta nodded, beginning to power up as Goku grinned wider, shooting to his feet.

They sparred for a few hours, going at it like the meaned to kill each other, this being normal for them. It wasn't until they felt a huge surge of energy, did they pause in their fighting.

"What the hell was that?" Vegeta demanded, eyes slightly wide.

"Dunno," Goku commented, feeling strange for a moment.

Vegeta turned to Goku, intending to tell him that they should check out the energy signature, only to see Goku suddenly grow pale and faint.

_'Brother....'_

'Huh? Where am I?' Goku looked around, seeing nothing but blinding fog.

_'Brother....'_

'Huh? Are you talking to me?' Goku frowned, wondering where the voice was coming from.

_'It is almost time, Brother....'_

Goku frowned deeper. The hauntingly soft voice seemed familiar to him. He felt like he knew it from somewhere, but he couldn't figure out where from. 'Who are you?'

_'Your time has almost come, Brother.....Sister has begun the preperations for your arrival...'_

'What are you talking about? Who are you?' Goku questioned, walking forward into the fog.

_'Always asking so many questions.....'_

'What are you?' Goku inquired, stopping.

_'You are not afraid?'_

'Afraid? Why? Should I be?' Goku questioned, his voice curious.

_'Never. You need never fear me or what is to come....'_

'Are you talking about the fight Chaos talked about?' Goku questioned.

_'Chaos....'_

'Yeah. She showed up a couple weeks ago.' Goku explained.

_'Chaos....I see....It has begun then....'_

'What do you mean? What's begun?' Goku asked.

_'Tell me, Brother. Is she happy?'_

'Is she happy? Yeah, I guess so. She plays with the kids a lot.' Goku replied.

_'Kids? Chaos is young?'_

'Not really. She's about my eldest son's age, 19. She just plays with my other son, Goten, and his friend, Trunks.' Goku stated.

_'I see....She has chosen then....'_

'Chosen? What do you mean?' Goku inquired.

_'She has chosen the saviors of your planet. They will save the planet, protecting it until you arrive.'_

'What do you mean? I'm already here.' Goku stated, confused. He frowned when he heard soft laughter.

_'Your body is there. You are not. Not for a long time have you truly been there.'_

'Huh?'

_'I see you are still easily confused. I must go, Brother.'_

'Wait! Who are you?' Goku exclaimed, walking deeper into the fog, searching for the source of the voice.

_'You will know soon enough....'_

To Be Continued...

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I ran out of ideas for this chapter, and it just seemed appropriate to end where I did. Sorry again. I hope that you all liked the chapter. Interaction with Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta's thoughts on Chaos. Hmm....interesting....who was Goku talking to? Well, I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as possible. Hope you all liked this, and don't forget to review


	7. Sailor Chaos

Past Destinies 7: Sailor Chaos

By Chang Liko

* * *

Disclaimer: I own only Chaos, and the God Of Souls 

A/N: I'm soo sorry for not updating sooner! I've had writer's block and then midterms, and I just lost where I was going with this story. But, I'm back and ready to write. I've got a few ideas that I'm gonna bring out, so I hope that you like them.

* * *

Vegeta frowned at his friend. When they had felt the huge surge of power, Goku had passed out, but before he could hit the ground, a pale silver glow had surrounded him, causing him to float in mid air. 

Thinking that something had meant to harm the other saiyan, Vegeta had moved to help him, only to be met with a solid wall of power, preventing him from getting near Goku. He had tried everything he could think of, even powering up to his hightest level of Super Saiyan, but nothing had gotten him through the barrier.

Just when he was about to give up on his friend, Vegeta heard a soft voice.

_"Do not give up, Prince."_

Startled, Vegeta glanced around, wondering whose voice he'd heard.

_"You will not find me, Prince. I am not in your realm."_

"Who are you?" Vegeta demanded, crouching into a defensive position in front of Goku.

_"I am not someone for you to be afraid of. I am known by many, but all you need to know, is that I would never harm your friend."_

"How do I know that for sure?" Vegeta demanded.

_"I suppose that you don't. But, I do ask you to trust me on one thing."_

"Oh really?" Vegeta sneered.

_"Yes. I would ask that you watch over Chaos for me, and take very good care of the children. Each are important in the coming battle. If either of them were to die, then your world and all others would be lost eternally."_

"What is so important about Chaos? Why do I feel like I shouldn't be wary around her? Why does Kakarrot feel like he knows her?" Vegeta demanded.

_"Chaos is the saviour of all of us. She is an innocent, child-like. She would never willingly harm a single being. As to why your friend feels like he knows her, well, that is because he does. He just does not remember her yet."_

"She killed her parents! Explain that if she would never kill a single being," Vegeta demanded.

_"Yes. She did kill what she assumed to be her parents. But they are not. They were assassins sent by the dark forces to wipe her out if she ever showed any powers similar to the ones she has today. But they underestimated her abilities. They never realized or counted on her true abilities."_

"What do you mean?" Vegeta questioned.

_"Her real parents were killed when she was just a baby, and she was taken to live with what she came to know as her parents, no one realizing that they were handing over their saviour to the very people they were supposed to protect her from."_

"Why should I trust you?" Vegeta questioned.

_"I am not asking you to trust me, Prince. I am asking you to trust her. So very much has happened to her. More than what she deserves."_

"Hm. Very well. I will hold whatever judgement I might have passed on her until she gives me a reason not to," Vegeta stated.

_"Thank you, Prince. Your friend is alright. He has been talking to his sister."_

"Kakarrot has a sister?" Vegeta questioned, mildly surprised.

_"Yes. One he has not seen in ages."_

"Very well. I will do what you ask. I will keep the girl from harm, as well as the children. Is there anything else I must know?" Vegeta inquired.

_"You will soon have more visiters. They are going to be brought here to help in the fight. Do not harm them."_

"As you wish," Vegeta stated grudingly.

Vegeta turned around, hearing a small grunt, just in time to see Goku land on the ground and open his eyes, confused.

"Vegeta? What happened?" Goku questioned, rubbing the back of his head and standing.

"There was a power surge and you blacked out," Vegeta stated.

Wide eyed, Goku nodded. "I remember now. I wonder what that surge was from though. It didn't seem like it belonged to anyone we know."

Nodding, Vegeta took to the sky, calling, "It came from Capsule Corps."

Taking to the sky after Vegeta, the two of them blasted towards Capsule Corps, each wondering what they would find.

* * *

At Capsule Corps, Chaos was surrounded in a foreboding black aura, facing down a demon that was at least ten times her size. Her dress was gone, replaced with an outfit that looked like a sailor suit. 

Her feet were covered in black leather boots than ran up to her knees, with black stars lining the edge. She had a black mini skirt on with the symbols for the planets lining the edge in their respective colors. Her body suit was a dark blood red and it had several gashes in it that looked like she'd been battling for eons. Around her shoulders was a dark grey sailor collar that hung in tatters, barely even still there. Her arms were covered with black leather fingerless gloves that ran to her upper arms. On her forehead, was a swirling black hole that seemed to actually exist. Her pale silver hair had gained black streaks and was pulled into a high pony tail atop her head.

"Look here! A sailor scout in this realm? How could that be?" the demon questioned, surprised.

Glancing at the two children, Chaos winced slightly, reaching out to them with her mind. "Go! Find your fathers! Tell them to protect everyone. I will take care of this thing!"

Nodding, Trunks grabbed Goten's hand, the both of them darting towards the house.

Turning back to the demon, Chaos glared at it.

"What? No fancy speech like the rest of the pathetic worms? Did you know they have lost their Princess? The Moon Princess is lost to them, and if my Master can do anything about it, they will never get her back!" the demon snarled.

Relaxing her stance a little, Chaos stood straight, her shoulders shaking slightly with laughter as she shook her head at the demon.

"What's wrong, little girl? Can't speak?" the demon taunted.

Shaking her head, Chaos held her hand out to her side, the dark aura surrounding her moving towards her hand.

"TALK! Why do you persist on ignoring me?" the demon roared, agitated, ignoring the arrival of the two Super Saiyans.

"Chaos! What is going on here?" Goku called, worried.

Turning to look at Goku, Chaos shook her head, reaching out once again with her mind to Goku and Vegeta. "It is nothing for you to worry about, my friends. This demon will not last against me. Your children are inside."

"Are you sure you won't need our help?" Goku demanded.

Nodding, Chaos turned her attention back to the demon, smirking, her aura starting to pulsate around her outstretched arm.

"DAMN YOU!" the demon roared.

Shaking her head, Chaos glanced at her hand, watching the black sword that materialized from the black aura, falling gently into her outstretched palm.

Seeing this, the demon roared again, charging her.

Shaking her head, Chaos brought the sword to her side, mouthing three little words.

'CHAOS DARKNESS REIGN!'

The aura that had created the sword suddenly started pulsating around the sword as Chaos lifted it above her head, bringing it down in a hard, sweeping arc, causing dark light to stream towards the demon, not giving him the slightest chance to move from its path.

The darkness colided with the demon, hitting it head on and enveloping it. The only thing heard was a terrifying scream and the words, "YOU WILL PAY!"

By the time the darkness had disappated, the demon was no where to be found. Turning back to Goku and Vegeta, Chaos nodded slightly, walking towards them.

"What was that, woman?" Vegeta demanded.

"That was my weakest form of transformation, Prince. I have no knowledge of any of my other forms," Chaos replied, her lips never moving.

"What is that form known as? When we transform, we're known as Super Saiyans. What are you now?" Goku questioned, curious.

Chaos glanced down her length, gently touching the swirling black hole on her forehead. "I am called Sailor Chaos. The soldier of eternal darkness."

With those words, and the touching of the black hole on her forehead, Chaos was enveloped in a black light as her transformation disappeared and she fainted, the amount of magic she'd used showing the strain it had taken on her. Goku barely caught her in time, the both of them a little shocked. They power surge they'd felt earlier had been her. They'd felt it again when she'd lost her transformation.

To Be Continued...

A/N: I'M SORRY! I know this hasn't been updated in forever! I apologize greatly for those who follow this story and got annoyed when I didn't update! I'll try my best to update in the future, and I hope that you weren't too upset with my not updating in like forever! Anyways, I hope that you all liked this chapter, and I'll try getting the next one up sooner. Don't forget to review, even though I'll understand if you don't. Bye!


End file.
